Pointless and Gorgeous
by Psycho Hippy
Summary: Charlie is a dreamer, an idealist. But when there's a war raging on around you, it's hard to hold onto your ideals. Challenge fic from Jiggy'N'FairPhili. SLASH as if I would write anything else ;D .


Title:

**Title:**** Pointless and Gorgeous**

**Pairings:**** Charlie/Snape**

**Warnings:**** Slash! Oh let us all worship it! And Snape. Which for me, needs a warning…**

**A/N:**** Yes, another challenge fic…I know I should be finishing my other fic but…I'm having serious writer's block and just…gah! So yes. You get this instead. Challenge from JiggyNFairPhili. Had to include the words 'constellation', 'democracy' and 'sparkly sparkly'. The fic of hers that goes with this one is called 'Anyone'**

**Disclaimer:**** They're not mine. Not that it makes a difference as if I owned them, I doubt they'd be doing this anyway…**

"What the hell are you doing out here?"

Charlie smiled but didn't turn round.

"Hi Severus."

Snape scowled at the silhouette of the Weasley boy through the darkness. He was stood in the middle of the road, directly in front of Number 12, Grimmauld Place's worn, old steps. He had been stood there for half an hour now. Not that Snape had been watching him.

"You didn't answer the question." Snape stepped out of the front door, pulling his cloak more tightly round his body. "And you know I hate to repeat myself."

Still no answer from Charlie. He continued to stand with his back to Snape and the house, unmoving. As Snape's eyes got used to the darkness, he could see that Charlie's head was tipped back and he was staring at the sky.

Snape moved to stand beside him, still glowering. Charlie really was an idiot. It was dangerous to be out alone right now, not to mention it was bloody freezing. What on earth had possessed him to wander outside at this time anyway?

"Muggles have been up there."

"What are you talking about?" the older man snapped, "Been up where?"

"Up there."

Snape glanced up. A cloudless night. Perfect for picking gujal berries. But nothing else particularly special.

"Well so have you every time you get on that broom of yours."

"Not as far as they have. They've been all the way to the moon. And further. Maybe even to the stars."

"So?" Snape could see Charlie's breath forming clouds in front of his face. Normally the exuberant redhead would have been pretending to smoke or something equally childish but tonight, he didn't seem to notice anything except the heavens above him.

"I bet things would be simpler as a Muggle." Charlie murmured. "They have no idea about the war. And they've got some amazing things. Electricity. Telephones. Rockets that go to the stars."

"I don't understand this obsession with stars." Snape said irritably. He didn't like the direction this conversation was going. Charlie was starting to sound…almost like his father. Oh please Merlin no. "They're completely useless. I never saw the point in learning this constellation and that cluster or whatever else is up there."

"They're beautiful."

"Oh yes." Snape snorted. "They twinkle. Big deal. But if you're going to decide to become a Muggle just because of some sparkle in the sky, you could always just buy some candles and save yourself the trouble."

Charlie laughed and finally looked away from the sky and at the man beside him.

"You always know how to cheer me up, Severus."

"That was hardly my aim."

Charlie just smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Snape felt the tension in his shoulders relax just a little bit and wound his arms round the other man's waist. He felt Charlie's heart beating through the warmth of his chest and Charlie's hands moving up to pull him closer and, for a brief moment, forgot that they were standing in the middle of a road, freezing slowly to death.

Then Charlie pulled away and it all came flooding back.

"You're an idiot." Charlie laughed again (he would never admit that he loved Charlie's laugh) and took his hand.

"You're just jealous because I called the stars beautiful."

"You become more ridiculous every time you open your mouth."

"Sparkly sparkly!" Snape rolled his eyes at the laughing redhead and began to pull him back towards the house.

"I can't believe I ended up falling for such an immature little boy."

"You love me really!"

"I put up with you."

Charlie lunged at him as they approached the house and pinned him against the doorway.

"Do the kisses help?" he whispered cheekily, leaning down to press his lips to Snape's neck. The older man couldn't suppress a shiver.

"Definitely. They almost make it worth your childish behaviour." Charlie grinned and leaned past Snape to open the door.

"Well then, allow me to remind you why you _really_ put up with me…" he trailed off suggestively and Snape felt a familiar heat uncurling in his belly.

"With pleasure."

Later that evening, Snape was just drifting off to sleep when he felt Charlie shift beside him and climb out of bed. He opened his eyes and saw Charlie walk towards the window and lean against it, looking up at the stars again.

"You don't really want to give up magic do you?" He hated the tremor of worry that shook his voice slightly. Charlie sighed from the window.

"No not really." He hated the way his body relaxed slightly out of relief.

"Then why even talk about it?"

"I just wish life could be simpler. I mean…we're supposed to live in one of the richest, most powerful countries in the world. We're supposed to be the epitome of democracy, justice and freedom. But instead…we're tearing each other apart."

"So now you see why I consider most people to be incompetent idiots?"

Charlie chuckled and turned round to face him.

"Severus…" There was a pause during which Charlie seemed to be scrutinising him, deciding what to say. Finally he shook his head. "I'm being silly, aren't I?"

"As usual. Now go to sleep." Charlie grinned and obediently climbed back into bed, wrapping his arms around Snape.

"Sweet dreams, Severus."

Snape made a grumbling noise in the back of his throat and closed his eyes. He didn't see Charlie's smile grow wider but he felt him snuggling closer into his back. Stupid sentimental Weasley.

**Ramble Time:**** Challenge complete! I tried to make it slightly less fluffy than usual, seeing as Severus isn't exactly a fluff-machine…not sure I succeeded there! Eh. Whatever. Love xxx**


End file.
